No Sanctuary (WTS)
Synopsis With more members of the group missing, the group at the store must try to find them, but another problem gets in their way. The Sanctuary residents find out Rayna is holding Monica's group and it causes a riot. Plot Rayna punches a tied up Monica. "Why were you coming here?" She asks. Monica looks at Rayna, recovering from the punch. Her face is bruised. "You took my damn friends, bitch." Rayna punches her and says to watch the attitude. Monica says she didn't want to cause any trouble. Rayna laughs and says she destroyed the community. Monica agrees, saying she'll do it again. Rayna backs away and leaves the room. Shawn and Maggie panic as the undead Jason, who is tied to a pole, snarls. Maggie says they need to get out of there. Helen and Ben are going to find someone to ask if she's seen Anna. They pass Lilly and ask her if she's seen her but she says no. Lilly then goes outside and sees a walker coming towards her. She screams, alerting Ben and Helen. They run outside but Helen screams, seeing the walker is Anna, whose throat was cut. Ben runs past Lilly and stabs his sister in the head. Helen asks who did this. Lilly looks around and sees Terry is dead with a knife in hand, Anna's knife in his chest. Katie is sitting while the others try to get out of the room they're locked in. She tells them there's nothing they can do. Tyler runs into Rayna's home and tells her the residents are angered and rioting. Rayna runs out and hears people yelling about Monica's group. "Let us leave, bitch!" Rayna tells them all to be quiet but they keep getting louder. Ellie says this is attracting walkers. Maggie and Shawn almost get free from their bonds when Jason's rope breaks and he stumbles to them. Maggie screams before Shawn pulls them free, getting up and pulling Maggie out of his way. Shawn then grabs a glass shard and stabs Jason in the chin, killing him. Maggie says they need to get out. Vince says the Air Conditioner is loose and asks if anyone could fit through it. Katie says she might be able to. Vince and Marco pull it off and help her up. She crawls out and gets out of the building. Sarah, Jake and Helen prepare the others to go out. Lilly asks how to work the gun. Sarah sighs, shaking her head. She tells Jake she never would want her child killing. Jake says it's the only way to survive. Sarah teaches her to shoot. The group then begin walking towards the Sanctuary. Katie walks down the streets when she bumps into Juan and Ellie. They chase after her, but she hides before breaking into her old home. She finds Zack with his new girlfriend having sex again. Nina sees her and screams, covering herself. Zack asks why she's out of the holding rooms. She says he betrayed them all. Nina gets up to her face and tells her off. Katie pulls her knife out and stabs her in the neck. Zack yells "no!" but Katie jumps on the bed, pinning him down. She begins stabbing him in the face, bashing his skull in. She screams, blood splattering everywhere. In Monica's holding room, she lifted her leg up and pulls out her knife that Jake gave her, cutting on the ropes. She then walks to the others and opens their door. Ellie and Juan get in and attack them. Ellie shoots twice before Monica punches her, knocking her out. Vince slams Juan into the wall. Ashton calls for the others, pointing out Sam and Tim on the floor, both shot in the chest. Co-Stars *Darren Criss as Tim *Lucien Laviscount as Blake *Willow Shields as Autumn Greene *Dove Cameron as Melanie *Meaghan Caddy as Ellie *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Juan *Travis Love as Terry *Sherry Richards as Lorraine *Chris Coy as Tyler *Juliana Harkavy as Nina *Neil Patrick Harris as Jason West Deaths *Anna Greene (Alive and Zombified) *Terry *Jason West (Zombified) *Nina *Zack Next Time Maggie Haynes: Next time on Willing to Survive. Rayna asks, "What happened here?" and looks around the room. Sarah tells Lilly, "No matter what, you run, understand?" Lilly shakes her head, "I'm not leaving you!" Helen Greene tells Ben he needs to take care of his sisters. Montage of the group fighting walkers and a riot in The Sanctuary. Rayna screams, "Kill them all!" "I promise you, I'll be back!" Monica shouts as she runs out of the room. Trivia *Katie kills Nina and Zack, making them the second and third living people killed by her. *Samara and Tim are both shot in this episode. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes